SBCA
SBCA is a bureaucrat of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. History The creator of SpongeToons, Bikini Bottom Survival ''and one of the three co-creators of ''Basket Sponge, SBCA has gone into public service and attained the administrator posistion at both SBFW and ESB. However, a crisis of socking was brought up on ESB leaving an undetermined suspension from the administration, but at SBFW he was peacefully discharged from the administration due to inactivity. He resolved the ESB situation in mid-2016 and has retained his rights on the SBFW in November. He has a 100% passing rate on all his proposals after the Proposal Policy was implemented. Some proposals pre-Proposal Policy were never closed, but implemented, or otherwise withdrawn. He also has a 100% passing rate on all his requests for wiki staff. Credits Note: Incomplete as of now. Television series *''SpongeToons ''- Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Title Card & Series Card Creator (2014-2015) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film ''- Series Card Creator (2014) *''Basket Sponge ''- Co-Creator, Writer, Producer, Title Card Creator, Advertiser (2015-present) *''Reckless and Retired ''- Writer (2015, one episode only) Rights Requests Administrator Requests 1st Tenure (2015-2016) On February 7, 2015, SBCA launched his first bid for reserved administrator. At the time of requesting, he held chat moderator rights and ran on the theme of creating a more social atmosphere for the wiki that runs through collaborative fanon. His request ended up receiving 100% support from the community, however due to the complicated status of the wiki at that time with no bureaucrats, he had to create an adoption request on Wikia's Community Central, although having 100% support on his request. Three weeks after his request, he was promoted to administrator by Merrystar. He remains to be the only user to be promoted administrator during the no-bureaucrat period. The blog post on which the request was hosted received only 28 comments, mostly due to the inactivity of the wiki at that time. 2nd Tenure (2016-2017) After bureaucrat rights were brought back to the wiki, he was demoted due to inactivity. However some time after his return to the wiki, SBCA launched his second bid for adminstrator on September 13, 2016. He didn't run on any platformed theme, instead simply to fulfill his duties rightfully. His request ended up receiving 100% support from the community, making him the only user to successfully get 100% support on two administrator requests and thus was made admin by Ponyo Fan on September 24, 2016. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 40 comments. Bureaucrat Request On February 27, 2017, SBCA launched a bid for bureaucrat. He ran on the theme of bringing "Growth and Support" to the wiki's users and fanon community. His request finalized at 100% support, making him the only user in recent years to gain bureaucrat rights with 100% support. It has been passed by The Terrible Travis, on March 9, 2017. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 17 comments, noting a peaceful request. Content Moderator Request 2nd Request (2017) On August 28, 2017, SBCA launched a bid for content moderator. His request passed with 93% support, making it his first request of any kind to recieve an oppose, which was done by Mrs Chanandler Bong. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Administrators Category:2014 Users Category:WikiPolitics Category:Filipino Users Category:User articles Category:SBCA Category:Males